1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brassiere and a manufacturing process for the brassiere, and particularly to a brassiere integrally made of the plastics or the rubber being treated by way of injection molding or vacuum forming.
2. Description of Related Art
The brassiere is underwear for women and it is clothing next to skin. Because the breasts of women are different in size, it is not easy to design the brassiere suitable for women. From viewpoint of elegant posture or medicine, it is significant that a good or a bad brassiere affects the health and the modeling of the wearer substantially. Although so called new women emphasize no underwear worn means liberation for women, it may result in lapsed breasts and is not helpful for keeping their figures in shape.
Generally, a brassiere is composed of bra cups, edge pieces, rear pieces, shoulder bands, and a clasp device. A space, which is enclosed by these components, constitutes a configuration of bust. Usually, bra cups have different sizes for personal individuals, and edge pieces and rear pieces determine the size of the brassiere. For a conventional cloth brassiere, a steel wire is inserted into lower edges of the cups respectively and an elastic band or a lace fabric is attached to the outer rim of the brassiere for decoration. Thus, the brassiere can keep contact with the body curve so as to prevent from slip. But, it is often that pressing marks are left on the skin.
On the other hand, the society is getting open such that the topless or partly breast exposure becomes not so surprised to every one. Basically, human body is not evil from the viewpoint of health, but we are restrained morally in the civilization process such that an incorrect thought of nude being guilty is built in our hearts. Although the topless may reach a feeling of liberation as stated above, it may result in distorted and lapsed breasts frequently.
Furthermore, the conventional cloth brassiere has a sophisticated manufacturing process such as multi-steps of sewing, a step of inserting steel wires, and etc. In the meantime, the conventional brassiere is made of cloth such that it is easy to be worn out and be twisted out of shape. Therefore, an improvement for the brassiere is virtually required.